


An Uncomfortable Arrangement

by Rhonda3Green



Series: Pimps, Tramps, and Dames [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ben Solo x Reader - Freeform, Dubious Consent, F/M, Modern AU, Pimp!Hux, Prostitute!Ben, Prostitution, Sappy romance stuff too, Sex, hux is a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhonda3Green/pseuds/Rhonda3Green
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU: You are Ben Solo's girlfriend. Ben has been working as prostitute but wants to get out of the biz. Hux won't let him go that easily, and your body is the bargaining chip for Ben's freedom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Uncomfortable Arrangement

Ben Solo winced in discomfort as the salaryman thrusted sloppily in and out of him in the crammed toilet stall in the Brook Green Hotel. Ben tried to shift his hips so his flaccid dick would stop rubbing painfully against the stall wall. He only had to endure it for a few more minutes because the drunken man did not last very long. He nearly lost his balance as he pulled out of Ben, and he missed by several inches when he tried to throw the discarded condom into the toilet. Ben held out his hand for the payment, but the wad of notes floated to the filthy floor instead. His customer swiftly left, almost tripping over his own feet twice, leaving Ben to pull up his pants and pick up the money while trying to touch as little of the floor as possible. Ben waited a few minutes before leaving, staring at his resigned reflection above the sink. His dark brown curls framed a long pale face that served as a canvas for a multitude of beauty marks, plump lips, a prominent nose, and tired eyes that had somehow managed to still contain a vivacious light.

The mild evening air was only a partial comfort as Ben passed by a mixture of estate agencies and liquor stores. Traffic whizzed by but to a lesser extent than it did during the day. He walked through a throng of animated pub goers, relaxed locals, and nervous tourists dragging their suitcases before turning left onto a street of attached houses. The neighborhood was relatively decent with the divide between poor and affluent determined by how many people someone had to share a flat with rather than the buildings themselves. Ben rang the doorbell at one of the houses. Hux had a flat to himself along with the ever changing lovers he kept around. A scantily-clad woman let him in and led him up two flights of stairs.

Hux was waiting for them looking down in disapproval as Ben ascended the stairs. Ben could already smell the redheaded man’s cologne a few steps before the doorway. His arms were crossed over a crisp white shirt that was tucked into immaculately pressed trousers. Ben’s cheeks flushed as he felt Hux’s icy eyes harshly scan his baggy jeans and the ratty brown jacket draped over his broad shoulders.

“That was quick,” Hux said with suspicion as Ben entered the flat.

“Well-” Ben began.

“Take your shoes off in my house,” Hux snapped at him.

Ben kicked off his sneakers. Hux stroked the ass of the woman who had led Ben inside.

“Wait for me in the bedroom, Nikki,” Hux spanked her and she walked off into one of the bedrooms.            

Hux led Ben into his kitchen without another word. He poured himself a drink but didn’t offer Ben anything. Ben looked at Hux impatiently as the coke and rum slid down Hux’s throat. Hux finally looked at Ben again when his glass was half empty.

“You were in that pub for barely half an hour,” said Hux coolly. “You better not tell me you fucked up, you degenerate tramp.”

Ben rolled his eyes and shrugged. “It was a businessman who had too many pints. I got the money.”

Ben took out his wallet and handed the evening’s spoils to his pimp. Hux counted the money and looked at Ben furiously.

“Don’t tell me this is all he gave you,” Hux snapped.

“This is the normal price,” said Ben, surprised at Hux’s sudden ire.

“You should have gotten more if it was a drunk rich guy,” Hux raised his voice.

“But-”

Hux slapped Ben hard across the face.

“You know I sent you to one of the easiest spots,” said Hux. “We make half of our profit in this borough.”

Ben held his stinging cheek and tried to stifle the anger flooding his chest.

“Unless you’re hiding the rest of the money,” said Hux.

“I’m not!”

“Not another word out of you,” said Hux menacingly.

Hux put down his drink and started searching Ben’s pockets. He slid his hands under his jacket and Ben flinched at the contact.

“I told you-”

Hux slapped Ben across the other cheek. Ben clenched his fists and glared at Hux.

“Watch your attitude,” said Hux. “Don’t forget who you’re dealing with.”

Ben looked away angrily as Hux unbuckled Ben’s belt and slid his hand into Ben’s underwear.

“Oh look at this,” Hux pulled out three 50 pound notes from the waistband.

Ben swallowed anxiously as Hux threw all of the money on the table and began thoroughly washing his hands in the sink. Ben quickly refastened his belt before Hux could begin his next reprimand.

“So you think you could pull a fast one on me, you scum?” asked Hux incredulously.

“Hux, that is my personal money, it was not from the man in the pub,” Ben insisted.

  
“Even if that is the truth, I don’t give a fuck,” said Hux. “It will just go towards the massive amount you owe me.”

“You can’t steal my money!” Ben shouted heatedly.

“I can do whatever I want,” said Hux. “It’s not like you can do anything about it.”

“You fucking bastard,” said Ben.

“You better watch your attitude with me, you worthless filth,” said Hux. “I know your visa has expired. One call to the Home Office and you will go straight to prison.”

Ben felt his stomach clench, and he swallowed to push the anxious bile back down his throat.

“And don’t think you would just go to prison,” said Hux. “Your pretty girlfriend would get shipped off for harboring an illegal immigrant.”

“Leave her out of this,” said Ben. “I’m sure the police would also be very interested in some of your activities.”

Hux laughed. “Don’t think you can play the sad hooker card on them. Trust me, better men than you are arrested for minor immigration violations all the time. PH.D graduates, surgeons, engineers, people that have an actual use to society compared to garbage like you. And I know for a fact that several police officers are _very interested_ in my business. I think you gave one of them a blow job in Tavistock Square last week.”

Ben could not bear to meet Hux’s eyes.

“Have nothing to say now do you?” Hux chuckled.

Hux walked over to the table and picked up a few notes.

“Here’s your share for today,” said Hux.

Ben looked at the money incredulously. “Forty pounds?”

“Yes, you’re right. That’s too much for a cheap whore like you,” said Hux cruelly as he tore a ten pound note out of Ben’s hand.

Ben put the measly thirty pounds in his pocket.

“You can go now,” said Hux.

Ben quickly went to put his shoes back on and stormed out of the flat without another glance at Hux. He blinked away hot tears as he walked swiftly towards the underground station. He passed a car wash and a woman with her arm in a sling approached him. With every step she winced in pain.

“I’m sorry, sir, do you have any change?” she asked.

“Yeah, sure,” said Ben.

He reached into his pocket and handed her a five pound note.

“Thank you,” she said.

“Yeah, have a good night,” said Ben, continuing on his way.

When Ben reached the station, he jumped the ticket barrier quickly and nonchalantly enough that nobody noticed besides the person behind him who just wanted to go home and didn’t care. As he sat on the eastbound train, he tried to ignore the hungry growls of his stomach.

* * *

 

Ben saw that the light was on in your room as he entered the house. Your shared room was on the ground floor just to the left of the entryway. Ben locked the door quietly behind him, because the landlord and her husband had the room across from yours. Before Ben went into your room, he grabbed your purse off of the coat rack and put all of his money into your wallet. He opened the bedroom door, and you were sitting on the bed on your laptop.

“Hi, babe,” you smiled at him and Ben felt the tension in his chest drain away.

“Hey,” he said.

He walked in the room and took off his jacket. You stood up and embraced him tightly.

“I need to shower,” he said with a note of shame in his voice.

“Have you eaten today?” you asked with your head resting against his chest.

He doesn’t answer, and you pulled away. “I will get you some of the stew I made earlier.”

“Did you have enough?” he asked.

“Yes, I had plenty,” you said. “Relax and I will bring you a plate.”

* * *

 

Ben sat on your desk chair and tried to eat the stew slowly without showing you how hungry he was. You sat across from him on the edge of the bed and looked at him with concern.

“Ben,” you began.

“I don’t want to talk about it. I’m sorry,” he said.

“It’s okay,” you said. “But I have something I want to tell you about.”

Ben’s eyes widened with worry.

“It’s nothing bad,” you reassured him.

Ben put the plate on the desk, and you grabbed his big hands.

“I’m pregnant,” you said.

His mouth dropped in surprise. “You’re pregnant?”

“Yes, I just found out today,” you said.

His mouth formed into a big grin, and he pressed a big kiss to your lips.

“That’s wonderful,” he said. “I can’t believe it.”

“So, you’re happy about it?” you said with a little waver of worry in voice.

“Yes, Y/N, I love you so much, and I am excited to have a baby with you,” he said. “It’s just . . .”

“What?” you stroked his chin with your thumb.

“It’s hard for me to believe that I would deserve to be a father and to deserve someone like you,” he looked down.

“Ben,” horror filled your voice. “Don’t say things like that. You are the most wonderful person and you deserve the best. I love you, Ben.”

He smiled weakly.

“I called my uncle today, and I told him about our situation,” you said.

“You didn’t tell him that I was a-”

“No,” you said and moved forward to sit in his lap.

You rested your head on his shoulder and he stroked your back.

“He said his friend is hiring a bunch of new hands to work on his ranch, and that he would give us food and board in exchange for helping out there,” you said.

“He offered me a job?” Ben asked in disbelief.

“Yeah, as a cattlehand,” you answered. “I know it’s not the most glamorous thing, and we would have to move to the middle of nowhere, but it would be a good place for a child.”

“Do you want to go?” he asked.

“I would honestly go anywhere with you,” you said.

You felt a tear that fell from his chin land on your forehead. You met his tear-filled gaze.

“Are you okay? We don’t have to do it,” you said.

“No, I want to,” he said. “But I owe Hux so much money. He would never let me leave.”

“There has to be some arrangement we could come up with,” you said.

“No way, not with Hux, there is no compromise with that bastard,” said Ben bitterly.

* * *

 

 The next morning, you carefully slipped out of Ben’s arms and slid Ben’s jacket over your night dress. You tiptoed past his sleeping form and took his phone with you out of the bedroom. You walked softly into the laundry room and closed the door behind you. Your hands were shaking as you went through Ben’s contacts and selected Hux’s number. Your heart pounded in your chest as the dial tone beeped.

“What do you want?” Hux’s voice answered.

“Uh- good morning,” you said. “This is Ben’s girlfriend, Y/N.”

“Well hello, sweetheart,” his tone instantly changed.

“I was just calling to see if we could come to an arrangement for Ben to pay you off,” you tried to stop your voice from shaking.

Hux chuckled. “Do you have any idea how much he owes me?”

“N-no,” you swallowed.

“The only way Ben is going to pay me off is with his ass cheeks spread,” said Hux harshly.

“Please,” you begged. “There has to be some way. I’ll do anything!”

“Anything?” Hux said, amused.

“For Ben? Yes,” you replied with confidence.

“Alright, gorgeous,” said Hux. “Come over to my place tonight and let me fuck you. If you are a half-decent lay, I will call things even with your loser boyfriend.”

You gasped in horror.

“You said anything, didn’t you?” His smirk was audible through the phone.

“I-I . . .” your hands were shaking.

“Either you come here tonight and spread those pretty legs,” said Hux. “Or Ben shows up on his usual corner. I don’t give a fuck either way.”

Hux hung up before you could say anything else. You walked back to your bedroom, feigning a smile to one of your housemates on the way. Ben opened his eyes as you came into the room. You looked at him in horror as you handed him his phone back. He looked at you in confusion as you sat next to him on the bed.

“What’s the matter, baby?” he asked.  

“I just talked to Hux,” you said.

“What?” he sat up.

“Please don’t be mad at me,” you start shaking again.

Ben puts his arm around you.

“He told me a way to pay off your debt,” you said.

“What? What is it?” Ben asked.

“To have sex with him tonight,” you said.

Ben smiled and you looked at him in confusion.

“I didn’t know he was interested in men,” said Ben. “Don’t worry, honey, I can handle a night with that prick’s prick. That’s a small price for freedom.”

“No, Ben,” you shook your head.

“He wants _me_ to have sex with him,” you said.

Ben’s face froze in horror.

“I’m going to do it,” you said.

“No, no, no, no, no, no,” said Ben slowly.

“Please forgive me,” your lip quivered.

“I can’t let him touch you, there’s no way,” said Ben.

“But then you won’t have to sell yourself anymore,” you said.

“It’s not worth it,” he said in anguish. “And you’re carrying our child. I can’t let him touch either of you.”

“Ben,” you said. “There is no other choice. I know that living like this is taking a toll on you. Please just let me help you.”

Ben tightened his arms around you, and a fresh onslaught of tears dripped into your hair.

“I’m coming with you,” he said. “And I’m bringing my knife. And if he hurts you, I will murder him.”

“Ben,” you said in shock.

“That’s the only way I’m going to let you do this.”

* * *

 

You and Ben just looked like a normal couple going out for a night on the town as you sat together on the tube. You were dressed in a pretty A-line yellow dress with matching flats. Ben was wearing dark-wash jeans and a black collared shirt. They were the nicest clothes he owned which he usually saved for when you were going somewhere together; poor Ben was in perpetual fear of embarrassing you. He kissed your temple, gently.

“You can still get off at the next stop and go back,” he said.

You shook your head. “We’re in this together, Ben, and I’m not going anywhere.”

He kissed you again and exhaled anxiously.  

* * *

 

Hux came to the door himself this time. Ben already felt himself getting angry as Hux leered at you.

“You can come back for her in a few hours,” said Hux.

“No,” said Ben. “She’s not leaving my sight.”

Hux raised his eyebrows. “Have it your way, then.”

Hux led you into his flat, and, after everyone had removed their shoes, into his bedroom. Hux had a large bed that took up nearly half of the room. It had a red bedspread that matched the curtains that were drawn closed over the window. Hux could barely tear his eyes away from you.

“Well, aren’t you a pretty thing,” said Hux.

Ben hissed, angrily.

“Close the door, Ben.” Hux ordered.

Ben pushed the door shut without turning his back on you and Hux. You stood not sure what to do with yourself as Hux started unbuttoning his shirt.

“Is Ben the only man who has ever fucked you?” asked Hux conversationally.

You blushed and moved your eyes to a shelf filled with books.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Hux folded his shirt and put it neatly on a cushioned chair next to the bookshelf.

He unbuckled his belt and started laughing.

“What’s so funny?” asked Ben, clearly on edge.

Hux ignored him and looked at you with a sneer. “How does it feel knowing your boyfriend has had more dicks inside of him this week than you’ve had in your entire life?”

Ben’s face reddened in embarrassment. You glanced over at him in sympathy before you met Hux’s eyes with a protective anger.

“How does it feel knowing that Ben is more of a man than you’ll ever be?” You stared him down. “I bet you’ve never done anything for anyone other than yourself.”

Hux shrugged. “You’re probably right.”

The slender man dropped his pants and folded them carefully. He placed them on top of his shirt, and beckoned you closer to him. You hesitantly took a few steps forward. Hux grabbed your wrist and tugged you forward into his grip. The sudden movement made you shriek. Ben instinctively ran forward and pulled you away from Hux. The redhead sighed in displeasure.

“You’ll have to stay out of my way or I’ll make you wait outside the door,” said Hux.

“If you get too rough with her, I’ll cut off your dick,” said Ben coldly.

Hux laughed. “I think watching your reaction will get me off even more than her little cunt.”

Ben bared his teeth at Hux. You reflected on the absurdity of the situation. Ben’s arms were twice the size as Hux’s, and he could probably easily rip the other man in half, yet here he was still at the arrogant pimp’s mercy.

“I’m going to fuck her with a condom and then both of you can leave,” said Hux. “If you don’t like that then I am sure I can find you a few clients at the pub.”

Ben was shaking with anger. You squeezed his hand and then walked back to Hux. He leaned forward and smelled your hair. The way Hux’s eyes fluttered made Ben concentrate on not puking up the sandwich you had made him earlier. Hux unzipped your dress, and you stepped out of it leaving you only in your bra and panties. Hux picked up your dress and threw it at Ben. Your boyfriend glared daggers at Hux as he kissed your neck and unhooked your bra. You covered you chest self-consciously when your bra came off, and Hux tossed it at Ben as well.

“Lay down, sweetheart,” said Hux.

You lowered yourself onto the comically-large bed. Hux moved your arms from your chest and leaned over you. He palmed your breasts and you winced when he rubbed your oversensitive nipples. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Ben’s hand hovering over the pocket where he was hiding the knife. Hux’s hands continued down your body, and he stroked your cotton panties between your folds. He pulled apart your shaking knees and rubbed your clit through the fabric. You felt too ashamed to look at Ben, so you just focused on the ceiling. You stared at the white texture as Hux slid your panties off.

“Gorgeous,” said Hux, admiring your nakedness.

You stiffened when his finger brushed against your entrance. He pulled it away again.

“You are going to have to relax,” said Hux.

Hux stood up and went to his nightstand. You finally looked over at Ben, your chest clenching in fear that he would look at you with disgust. However, when you met his devastated eyes you realized that Ben would never look at you with disgust. When you saw his tear-stained face, you felt as if your heart would shatter at any second. His chest heaved in silent sobs, and your own eyes became blurred with tears.

“I’m so sorry, princess,” Ben gasped.

“I love you, Ben,” you tried to keep your voice as even as possible.

Hux looked down in annoyance as your tears dripped against his pillow.

“Oh, for God’s sake,” he said.

Hux looked from you to Ben and sighed in resignation.

“Ben,” said Hux.

Ben’s lip quivered as he wiped his face roughly with the back of his hand. Hux beckoned Ben with a crooked finger.

“W-what?” asked Ben.

“You fuck her, and I’ll watch. Will that work?” Hux asked.

“Huh?” Ben’s eyes widened.

“Do you really think I am desperate enough to fuck a crying woman?” Hux asked with irritation.

“And then you’ll still let us go?” asked Ben, still struggling to wipe his face dry.

 “Yes,” said Hux. “Just get on with it.”

Ben looked at you on the bed. “Y/N, are you okay with this?”

“Yes,” you said.

“You still don’t have to do anything,” said Ben.

“It’s okay,” you said. “If it’s you, then it’s fine.”

Ben stripped off his clothes as Hux sat down on the opposite end of the bed. You felt yourself feel at ease again as your eyes darted over Ben’s chiseled chest and his strong, muscled arms. Suddenly, you had a desperate need to feel his skin against yours.

“Ben,” you held out your hand to him.

He kicked off his pants and boxers, and grabbed your hand. His thick thumb caressed your fingers, and he bent over to press a gentle kiss on your hand.

“Please,” you pulled his body towards you.

Ben joined you on the bed and you clung against him tightly, your nails digging into his shoulders. He massaged your back lightly, and you began to shiver again but not out of fear this time.

“It’s okay, my darling,” his hot breath tickled your ear.

You and Ben stayed like that for a few minutes until Hux cleared his throat impatiently. Ben shot him a dirty look.

“You can go ahead, Ben. I’m okay now,” you reassured him.

You grabbed his face and pushed your lips fervently against his. He opened his mouth, and you sucked his tongue and bottom lip as if you were trying to pull out all of the negative emotions Ben had accumulated from working as an escort under Hux. Perhaps it worked, because he sighed warmly into your mouth and deepened the kiss. You wrapped your legs around him, and you felt his dick harden against your thigh. You moved your mouth to his neck and wrapped your fingers around his hair. Ben moaned at the pressure when you closed your fingers into a fist. He rutted against your hip as you kissed your way to his ear, gently taking his earlobe between your teeth. Then you switched sides, kissing up his neck to his ear, and then back to his mouth. When you pulled away, his brown eyes were glazed over in pleasure.

“Get on your back,” you whispered.

“Okay,” he complied.

When he was underneath you, your tongue licked its way down his burly chest, to his narrow hips, to the tip of his cock resting on a muscular thigh. He exhaled noisily when you wrapped your lips around the head. Ben’s sturdy hands gently twisted your body around so you that straddled his face as you continued to suck his cock. You moaned around his shaft as his tongue penetrated your heat. Your hips rocked back into his jaw as your hands worked the base of his enormous penis that you could not reach with your mouth. Ben kneaded your clit with his fingers as he tongue fucked you. He eagerly swallowed all of your juices.

Meanwhile, Hux had retrieved a few pumps of lube and was enthusiastically pleasuring himself while observing the passionate display on his bed. His underwear was pushed to his knees and he was fucking into his closed fist. He licked his lips when he saw you changing position again to straddle Ben’s hips. Hux’s dick started to leak, as you lowered slowly onto Ben’s cock.

You gripped the bed frame for leverage, but in all honesty, the strong hands gripping your hips were enough to help ride your beloved’s cock. Ben’s eyes flickered in tender admiration as you took him in all the way. You unhurriedly moved up and down, appreciative of Ben’s patient self-control, until your insides easily accommodated his large member. You gave him a nod, and he helped you increase the pace by pushing you down to meet his upward thrusts. As an intense heat built in your core, you moved your hands from the bed frame to Ben’s chest. Your eyes met in a way that was somehow even more intimate than the way his dick was stretching you. You held his loving gaze as pleasure and warmth continued to flood through your body.

Hux had already climaxed on his sheet and was wiping off his dick with a wet wipe as he continued to watch your lovemaking with interest. The room smelled like your excretions, and your soft cries mingled with Ben’s heavy breathing to form a sweet symphony of sex.

“Ben,” you moaned as you felt yourself lose control of your limbs.

He sat up and continued thrusting into you. Your arms and legs wrapped around him tightly.

“Ben, B-Ben,” you trembled.

His mouth met yours in a kiss that was all tongue. You unabashedly let your drool drip onto Ben’s chest as you heatedly flicked your tongues together. Ben moved one of his thumbs from your hip down to rub your clit. Your nails sunk into his back.

“Come for me, Y/N,” his deep voice murmured softly into your ear.

“Ben,” you sighed as you climaxed around his dick.

He thrusted up into your quivering walls a few more times as you felt his hot load fill you completely. Your arms remained locked around him as you both panted for breath. He waited for you to let go before he pulled out of you carefully. You rested your head on the pillow next to him. Ben looked over at Hux who was already completely dressed. Hux met his gaze blankly.

“You can see yourselves out when you are finished,” said Hux with an air of finality before leaving the room, closing the door heavily behind him.

Ben looked at the door in disbelief. He looked back down at you tenderly.

“Y/N, are you okay?” he asked.

“I’m more than okay,” you smiled at him. “Are you okay, Ben?”

“Better than I have been in while, honestly,” he said.

* * *

 

After you had cleaned up and dressed, you and Ben walked back toward the station hand-in-hand.

“Y/N,” Ben said. “I’ve been meaning to ask you something for awhile. And I might as well do it now while I still have the courage to say it.”

You stopped walking and looked up at his face.

“I-I had been meaning to buy you a ring,” Ben’s eyes started watering again. “But then Hux stole all of my money yesterday. So, it’s okay if you don’t want to say yes until I can afford to get you a nice ring.”

“Ben?” You squeezed his hand reassuringly.

“And I know, I am kind of messed up from all of this, but I’m going to do my best to take care of you and the baby,” said Ben.

“Ben,” you said. “You _have_ been taking care of me. We just need to work on taking care of you, too.”

Ben shook his head, determined to say what he been building up his courage for. He got down on one knee and clung onto your hand, tightly.

“Y/N, I love you so much, and all I can offer you now is my whole heart and my eternal love. As pathetic a mess that I am, will you marry me?” Ben looked up at you with vulnerable eyes.

“Yes, of course I will marry you, Ben,” you pulled him off of the ground into a warm embrace. “I love you, too.”

He exhaled in relief as you melted into his arms.

“And you don’t have to buy a ring,” you said with sincerity. “Everything I could ever want is with me right now.”

“I will still get you one eventually,” said Ben.

“Shh,” you said. “Now how about we go get some tacos before we go back home?”

Ben nodded wiping away a few happy tears. Ben draped his arm around you as he left the West End and all of its bitter memories forever behind.


End file.
